dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace the Bat-Hound (Earth-One)
Batman and Robin would borrow Ace from his owner whenever they needed assistance to solve a case which involved stealth and tracking. However, after the case was solved with Ace's help, the dynamic duo would often return the dog to his owner. When Wilker went travelling to Europe, Ace was left in the care of Batman and Robin and he was featured in their movie, where he assisted the Dynamic Duo capturing a fugitive and later during a similar situation, Ace helped the Dynamic Duo by pretending to chase Batman, as a wanted fugitive. Member of the Bat-Family John Wilker later took a new job that made it difficult for him to take care of Ace, so he left the dog to Bruce Wayne. Wilker was never aware that Ace was the Bat-Hound or that Bruce Wayne was Batman. On his first official mission as part of the Bat-Family, Ace's bat-collar was remotely activated by Batman. Knowing that his master was in danger, Ace went to Batwoman's place and then he followed the collar's signal, guiding her towards Batman and Robin. Afterwards, the trio captured a gang of crooks, but their leader managed to escape. Ace tracked the criminal and prevented him from escaping until Batman arrived and captured the crook. Not long after this, Ace helped Batman capture a criminal known as "The Master of Weapons" by tracking the criminal to his hideout. Unfortunately, Ace developed amnesia after he was struck by a bullet. Unable to recognize Batman and Robin, Ace ran away and helped several people as he wandered alone. At last, some crooks captured Ace and used him to lure Batman and Robin into a trap. When the crooks unmasked the heroes, they couldn't recognize their disguised faces, but Ace somehow remembered and helped the heroes defeat the thugs. Afterwards, Ace was fully recovered and returned to his rightful place in the Batcave. Soon, Ace was forced to help Bat-Mite as the imp tried to impress the Dynamic Duo, but instead he ended up shrinking them to the point where Ace became almost four times the size of the heroes. With the combined forces of the small heroes and Ace, the criminals were captured and Bat-Mite returned to his own dimension. When Batman and Robin had to track down some mysterious criminals, they used Ace's tracking ability to reach the criminal's hideout. However, the crooks were prepared to flee and the heroes chased them to Europe, where they travelled across different countries in order to stop them. When the criminals were cornered, they tried to use a deadly explosive formula to stop the crime fighters, but Ace managed to retrieve the chemical vial from their hands, allowing Batman and Robin to capture the crooks for good. Shortly after this, Ace was able to rescue Batman and Robin from a deadly trap created by the criminal known as Cat-Man. Then, Ace was granted super-powers by Bat-Mite, but a twist of fate made the Bat-Hound obedient to criminals until Bat-Mite reversed his spells' effect. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Ace is a German Shepherd. | DC = None | Wikipedia = Ace the Bat-Hound | Recommended = * * * | Links = }} Category:Pets Category:Sidekicks